234 Evander
Adult Male ~ No Longer Seen Year First Observed: 1996 as an Adult Male Year Last Observed: 2010 Known Offspring Of: Unknown Genetics Study Samples Obtained: Unknown at this time 'Identification:' This bear was a tall with tan claws and a short, blocky muzzle. Also, look for his light brown to blonde coat which is sometimes ragged in appearance. Sometime between late 2001 and spring 2002, he was easily identified by his is missing his left ear. In 2009 and 2010, he showed visible signs of aging. In 2009, he arrived looking very thin with a swollen front paw. Visitors with binoculars could often see that his teeth were worn to the gums 'Distinctive Behaviors:' Bear 234 was one of the easiest bears to recognize along the Brooks River due to his missing left ear and prominent fishing location on the lip of the falls. He lost his left ear late in 2001 or in the spring of 2002. He was predictable in his fishing activities, almost always fishing the lip of the falls and less frequently in the far pool. Like 6 Headbob / Bullet and 16 Cinnamon, he appeared to be one of the oldest bears that frequented the Brooks River. In 2009 and 2010, he showed visible signs of aging. In 2009, he arrived looking very thin with a swollen front paw. Visitors with binoculars could often see that his teeth were worn to the gums. In the past, most bears that fished the lip of the falls yielded space to 234 when he approached, but this was no longer the case in 2009 and 2010 as 234 more readily yielded to younger, more dominant males. 'Life History:' '1996:' 1st Year Classified as an Adult Male 234 Evander was initially classified as an adult male in 1996. '2000:' Adult Male 'July 2000:' NPS photo of 234 Evander with both ears.: 234 EVANDER PIC 2000.07.xx in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|234 Evander July 2000 NPS photo from the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook '2003:' '2003 Season:' 234 Evander can be seen from 0:19 to 0:39 into this video by Eric Jones: 'July 2003:' EVANDER 234 PIC 2003.07.xx NPS PHOTO 2015 BoBr PG 80 01.JPG|234 Evander July 2003 NPS photo from the 2015 Bears of Brooks River book, page 80 '2006:' Adult Male 'September 2006:' 234 EVANDER PIC 2006.09.xx in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|234 Evander September 2006 NPS photo from the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook '2007:' 'July 2007:' 2007.07.01: Ranger Jeanne's photos (#1 & #2 ) of 234 Evander. '2008:' Adult Male 'July 2008:' 234 EVANDER PIC 2008.07.xx in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|234 Evander July 2008 NPS photo from the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook '2009:' Adult Male In 2009, 234 Evander showed visible signs of aging. In 2009, he arrived looking very thin with a swollen front paw. Visitors with binoculars could often see that his teeth were worn to the gums. In the past (1996 - 2008), most bears that fished the lip of the falls yielded space to 234 when he approached, but this was no longer the case in 2009 as 234 more readily yielded to younger, more dominant males. 2009 was the smallest salmon run since 1997. 'July 2009:' 234 EVANDER PIC 2009.07.xx in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|234 Evander July 2009 NPS photo from the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook '2010:' Adult Male, Last Year Observed In 2010, 234 Evander again showed visible signs of aging. In the past (1996 - 2008), most bears that fished the lip of the falls yielded space to 234 when he approached, but this was no longer the case in 2010 as 234 again more readily yielded to younger, more dominant males. 2010 was the smallest salmon run since 2002. 'July 2010:' 234 EVANDER PIC 2010.07.xx in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|234 Evander July 2010 NPS photo from the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook 2010.07.??: 234 Evander can be seen fishing in the far pool of this video by taichu99. 194 is on the lip, 856 is in the jacuzzi, and 634 is between 856 and 234. Mike Fitz provided the identifications of the bears in his January 28, 2020 11:41 comment .: EVANDER 234 VIDEO 2010.07.xx BY TAICHU99 MIKE FITZ 2020.01.28 11.41 COMMENT w IDs 194 856 634 234.JPG|Mike Fitz' January 28, 2020 11:41 comment w/ identifications of 194, 856, 634 Popeye & 234 Evander EVANDER 234 VIDEO 2010.07.xx BY TAICHU99 MIKE FITZ 2020.01.28 11.41 COMMENT w IDs 194 856 634 234 02.JPG There appears to be 3 blogs by the same park visitor that include July 2010 photographs: Day 1 Blog , Day 2 Blog & Day 3 Blog . 2010.07.02: Brooks Camp's July 2, 2010 tweets (#1 & #2 ) re: 234 Evander: EVANDER 234 TWEET 2010.07.02 BROOKS CAMP TWEET 234 ONE OF 9 BEARS AT FALLS 20.30-22.00.JPG|Brooks Camp's July 2, 2010 tweet re: 234 Evander was one of nine bears observed at the falls between 20:30 - 22:00 EVANDER 234 TWEET 2010.07.02 BROOKS CAMP TWEET.JPG|Brooks Camp's July 2, 2010 tweet with information about 234 Evander '2011:' 234 Evander was Not Observed in 2011 From 2009 - 2011, many of the older males disappeared, such as 16 Cinnamon, 24 BB, 211 Backbite, 234 Evander, 247 Snaggletooth, 418 Jack, and 420 Genghis. Some of those males, such as 16, 211, 234 and 247 had looked increasingly skinny and frail over the years and it was often a surprise when they showed up for one more summer. 236 Milkshake, who had a litter of 4 spring cubs in 2010 when she was approximately 20 years old also spent her last years along the Brooks River during the 2009 - 2011 period. 236 Milkshake lost the entire litter by fall 2011 and was not observed on the Brooks River in 2012 for the first time since 1997. 'July 2011:' 2011.07.29: Brooks Camp's July 29, 2011 tweet re: 234 Evander .: EVANDER 234 TWEET 2011.07.29 BROOKS CAMP TWEET.JPG|Brooks Camp's July 29, 2011 tweet re: 234 Evander has not been spotted this summer. 'September 2011:' 2011.09.15: Brooks Camp's September 15, 2011 tweet re: 234 Evander .: EVANDER 234 TWEET 2011.09.15 BROOKS CAMP TWEET.JPG|Brooks Camp's September 15, 2011 tweet re: no 234 Evander yet this year. '2012:' 234 Evander was included in the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook.: 234 EVANDER PAGE INFO 2012 BoBr iBOOK.JPG|234 Evander's information from the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook EVANDER 234 GIF NPS PHOTOS 2012 BoBr iBOOK XANDER-SAGE CREATED 2019.05.07.gif|234 Evander's NPS photos from the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook gif created by Xander-Sage '2014:' 234 Evander was included on page 57 in the Bears No Longer Seen section of the 2014 Bears of Brooks Camp book.: EVANDER 234 INFO 2014 BoBr PAGE 57.JPG|234 Evander's page of the 2014 Bears of Brooks River book, page 57 EVANDER 234 INFO 2014 BoBr PAGE 57 TOP ONLY.JPG|234 Evander's page of the 2014 Bears of Brooks River book, page 57 ~ top only EVANDER 234 INFO 2014 BoBr PAGE 57 BOTTOM ONLY.JPG|234 Evander's page of the 2014 Bears of Brooks River book, page 57 ~ bottom only '2015:' 234 Evander was included on page 80 of the 2015 Bears of Brooks River book in the Bears No Longer Seen section.: EVANDER 234 INFO 2015 BoBr PAGE 80.JPG|234 Evander's page of the 2015 Bears of Brooks River book, page 80 EVANDER 234 INFO 2015 BoBr PAGE 80 INFO ONLY.JPG|234 Evander's page of the 2015 Bears of Brooks River book, page 80 ~ information only 234 Evander does appear in subsequent editions of the Bears of Brooks River books. His information and photos are the same as the 2015 edition of the book.: 2016 Bears of Brooks River book on page 90: EVANDER 234 INFO 2016 BoBr PAGE 90.JPG|234 Evander's page of the 2016 Bears of Brooks River book, page 90 2017 Bears of Brooks River book on page 94: EVANDER 234 INFO 2017 BoBr PAGE 94.JPG|234 Evander's page of the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book, page 94 2018 Bears of Brooks River book on page 98: EVANDER 234 INFO 2018 BoBr PAGE 98.JPG|234 Evander's page of the 2018 Bears of Brooks River book, page 98 'How 234 Evander Got His Nickname:' 234 Evander's nickname was inspired by the June 28, 1997 WBA Heavyweight Championship "The Bite Fight" between Evander Holyfield and Mike Tyson II where Mike Tyson bit off part of Evander Holyfield's ear. While Mike Tyson biting Evander Holyfield's ear off during a boxing match is one of the most shocking moments in sports history, it is not an uncommon event to happen in the world of brown bears. 234 Evander lost his left ear sometime between late 2001 and spring 2002. 'Known Courting & Mating:' Add here 'Known Relatives:' Add here 'Genetics Study Samples Obtained:' Add here A special thank you to KCanada for the NPS photos from the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook. A special thank you to Xander-Sage for creating the gi f of the NPS photos from the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook. Category:Bear Book